That's Our Song
by drinkingfiction
Summary: Troy forgot something he shouldn't have. Will Sharpay have it in her heart to forgive him and will Gabriella keep being a jerk? Read and find out! Troypay Disclaimer: I wish I owned HSM!
1. Songs, Gabriella, and a Kiss

Chapter 1 

4 years earlier…

"So Troy…. I heard a song today and it reminded me of us. I thought that could be our song. Of course after you hear it and approve. " Sharpay said while turning on the CD player and popped in a CD.

"_Sure sweetie!" Troy said with glee._

"_Okay!" _

_Sharpay turned on the CD player and turned it to track 8._

_On came the song…._

_**Lying here with you **_

_**Listening to the rain **_

_**Smiling just to see the smile upon your face **_

_**These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive **_

_**These are the moments I'll remember all my life **_

_**I found all I've waited for **_

_**And I could not ask for more **_

_**Looking in your eyes **_

_**Seeing all I need **_

_**Everything you are is everything to me **_

_**These are the moments **_

_**I know heaven must exist **_

_**These are the moments I know all I need is this **_

_**I have all I've waited for **_

_**And I could not ask for more **_

_**Chorus**_

_**I could not ask for more than this time together **_

_**I could not ask for more than this time with you **_

_**Every prayer has been answered **_

_**Every dream I have's come true **_

_**And right here in this moment is right where I'm meant to be **_

_**Here with you here with me **_

_**These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive **_

_**These are the moments I'll remember all my life **_

_**I've got all I've waited for **_

_**And I could not ask for more **_

_**Chorus**_

_**I could not ask for more than the love you give me**_

_**'Coz it's all I've waited for **_

_**And I could not ask for more **_

_**I could not ask for more**_

"_That is a beautiful song! Perfect choice Shar!" Troy exclaimed when the last chord of the song ended._

"_Okay that's awesome!" she said then hugged him with all her might and he returned the hug and kissed her on the cheek._

A Year Later….

_Sharpay walks up to Troy in class and says, "Hey Troy!" _

"_Hi." Troy says while looking at Gabriella Montez._

_Sharpay frowns and turns away knowing that he is looking at Gabriella the way he used to look at her._

_After class, Sharpay sees the two talking. Not 'Hey I'm Troy, you are?' kinda talking. Talking like they had known each other for a long time._

_She walks to her locker which is right next to her loyal brother, Ryan's locker._

_Ryan walks up about the same time Sharpay is re-touching her make-up._

"_Hey Shar!" Ryan says._

_Sharpay returns with silence._

"_Okay! I know my sister well enough….Liam(there little brother) did it I swear!" Ryan yelled with fright in his voice._

_Sharpay turned to Ryan and even though she was feeling awful, she let out a small giggle at the last part of his sentence. _

_Sharpay then looked at the ground still anchoring her purse on one shoulder and her lipgloss in her hand. _

_Ryan noticed that Sharpay was giving the silent treatment because she was sad. not because she was mad. _

_At the thought he brought his hand to her chin and lifted it up. They both had a twin telepathy moment and smiled slightly in the same exact way. _

"_What's wrong Shar? Is it something about you and Troy?" _

_There was a couple of seconds of silence._

"_What did he do? I AM GONNA KILL HIM!" Ryan asked with anger in his voice._

"_Nothing Ry!" Sharpay said quickly._

"_Well kind of…"_

"_What happened Sharpay? Don't worry…I won't kill him…I will just….beat him up a little, no harm done there, right?" Ryan said completely serious._

"_haha" Sharpay said in a sarcastic tone._

_Ryan was still waiting for an answer and just when he was going to ask again she replied with-_

"_He is just looking at the 'new girl' the SAME exact way he looks at me and he is ignoring me" Sharpay said about in tears at this point._

"_I'm sorry Shar! I hope things work out" Ryan said._

_Sharpay let one little tear slip from her eye. _

_Ryan frowned and pulled her into a hug._

_The whole school was now watching because it was VERY noticeable that the 'Ice Queen' was crying. _

1 Week Later….

_Sharpay hadn't talked to Troy in days and he noticed. _

_**I bet she noticed me looking at Gabriella a lot this week! **Troy thought._

_**Nah! She couldn't of! You hid it pretty well. **A voice inside his head told him._

"_Right." He said out loud._

_Gabriella and him had become inseperable the past week. _

_The door bell rang and since Troy was the only one home he obviously answered it._

_He opened the door and standing there was none other then Gabriella. _

_She walked up to him and kissed him and he was shocked at first but deepened the kiss. _

_Meanwhile at the Evan's home Sharpay and Ryan were in Ryan's room. _

"_Why don't you just go over there and ask him what is up?" Ryan asked his twin sister._

"_I guess I could, maybe it isn't as bad as I think." _

_Little did she know it, it was WORSE then she thought. _

_Gabriella had left the door opened. So there Troy and Gabriella were kissing at the doorway. _

_Sharpay pulled into the driveway and noticed something but was hoping that she wasn't seeing what she thought she was seeing. _

_She walked quietly up the pathway to the door._

_She yet again let a tear slip from her eye because she saw Troy and Gabriella kissing and it looked like Troy loved it._

"_I knew it!" Sharpay yelled which obviously made Troy get wide-eyed and Gabriella push Troy off of her. _

_Sharpay started to walk down the pathway to her car when she stopped and turned around and chewed Troy out. _


	2. Boltons to Evans and Back

**Chapter 2**

"_Sharpay it's not what you think!" Troy screamed nervously because he knew it was a lie. _

"_Oh! Then tell me what it is!" Sharpay yelled with anger._

_It fell silent. _

_Troy and Gabriella were staring at the ground. _

"_Yep! You could have just broken up with me! I would have been mad but definitely not as mad as I am now! Troy David Alexander Bolten! How could you do this to me! You are cheating on me with someone you met like a week ago!" _

"_Gabriella I'm sorry but you should go home, I will call you later." Troy turned and told Gabriella._

"_Okay. That is a good idea." Gabriella replied._

"_Goodbye Sharpay and I'm sorry it had to end up this way." She told her._

_Then they heard a car pull up. It was Ryan and then another car which obviously belonged to his parents. _

"_Goodbye Sharpay and I'm sorry it had to end up this way." Ryan mocked while giving an evil glare to both Gabriella and Troy._

_Gabriella went over and was about to slap Ryan but she felt a hand on her arm. She turned and saw Sharpay standing there with her hand still on Gabriella arm. _

"_You better back away or I will give you such a zetz, you'll plotz!" Sharpay told her. _

_Kathleen and Jack Bolten jumped out the car quickly to see what was going on._

"_Hey Gabriella! What are you doing here sweetie?" Kathleen asked._

"_What are YOU doing here Sharpay?" Jack asked the angry blonde. _

_She looked over at Troy and then back at Ryan and then back to Jack and then back to Gabriella and gave her a 'the look.' Man! If looks could kill, Gabriella would be dead by now!_

"_Why don't you ask your son and your precious Gabriella over here?" Ryan yelled at Jack while looking at Troy with a glare. _

_Sharpay let go of Gabriella and ran over to Troy._

"_How did I know the first time you and her met that you were fixing to break my heart?" Sharpay asked Troy still as angry as ever._

"_Sharpay I'm sorry!" Troy said hoping for forgiveness._

"_You do do you?" she said smiling._

_Sharpay quickly frowned at the thought of her actually apologizing to the jerk._

"_Well I DO NOT forgive you!" Sharpay screamed and grabbed Ryan's hand and they jumped into his car because she didn't feel like driving. _

"_I'm glad you got rid of her when you did, son!" Jack said to his shocked brown haired son. _

"_Yah…" Troy said while still staring at the same place Sharpay was last seen on his property. _

_Gabriella ran over to Troy because she hadn't left yet._

_She kissed him but while he was kissing her he felt something completely different then the first time. It wasn't something good…._

_(A/N: OOOO CLIFFY! I know I am cruel as EVER! I hope you liked this chappy. It was short but good.)_


	3. Starbucks and the Realization

X3IWish: I am just happy someone reviewed! haha I didn't think I would get any. I didn't think it was that good.

**Dcsprousegirl: I am glad you liked it! Ryan is one of my favorite characters. He will definitely not be a background character in this story. **

**(A/N: Anyone else who reads this and loves Gabriella, let me just say before you read that I LOVE Vanessa Anne Hudgens and I don't mean to in ANY way to make you guys hate me. I have a few things up my sleeves for her and a lot of it is good. So just wait and see what happens, okay? OK!)**

**Chapter 3**

_It had been 3 days since Sharpay and Troy had broken up. _

_Sharpay decided she was over him but something inside her told her she wasn't. But she ignored that little something. _

_Sharpay drove to Starbucks to get a Mocha-Latte for her and one of her best friends Kristin. Her and Kristin had hung out since she came to Albuquerque for her vacation. Her family was staying at the Tipton Hotel there in Albuquerque. _

"_Hello Sharpay! Welcome back to Starbucks, would you like your regular today?" the lady at the cash register told her. _

"_Yes please but add one to it." Sharpay replied._

"_Okay!" _

……………

_Sharpay went to go sit down while waiting for her coffee. _

_She scanned the room for people she knew and she saw something on the couch but didn't bother to look back. She did 2 seconds later. _

_There Gabriella and Troy were kissing. Gabriella saw her out of the corner of her eye and gave her a glare saying, "hahaha I have your boyfriend!" _

_Sharpay just rolled her eyes. _

_But then she noticed something. Troy noticed her too and gave her a look as if saying, "I'm Sorry…" _

_She ignored it. _

_Gabriella FINALLY stopped kissing Troy. _

_She walked over to Sharpay's table and acted like she was saying something nice so Troy wouldn't come over there. Really, she was saying…_

"_Sharpay, you better not touch me or Troy or make eye contact with us. He can sue you for going on his property without permission." Gabriella said with a fake smile on her face._

_Sharpay turned over to Gabriella and put her finger nails up to her mouth and acted like she was scared. _

_Gabriella rolled her eyes._

_At that point Troy walked over and put his arm around Gabriella and had his hand on Sharpay's shoulder. _

_Sharpay shrugged it off and went to go get her coffee and gave one last look to the two and walked out of the door. _

"_What was that about?" Troy asked his new girlfriend._

"_Oh! Sharpay was just harassing me because she is jealous." Gabriella replied. _

_Troy nodded his head in understanding but he some how didn't quite believe her._

_------------------_

_Sharpay walked through her two story house to try to find Kristin. _

"_Kristin!" Sharpay yelled. _

_She scanned across the kitchen to see any sign of her. She then noticed a note on the fridge._

_**Dear Sharpay,**_

_**Sorry! My mom and dad called and told me we are going out for dinner now. I will be back tomorrow. Have a great night and tell Ryan I said 'Hey!'**_

_**Love,**_

_**You BFF**_

_Sharpay sat the note down on the counter and put the extra coffee in the fridge. _

_She sat her purse down on the couch and walked up to her room. _

_She opened her white door with the pink star that said Sharpay on it. _

_She sat her coffee on her computer desk and watched her screen saver move. It wrote in BIG letters,_

_**Sharpay loves Troy, Troy loves Sharpay!**_

_She hadn't changed it since they broke up. Then it hit her like a bolt of lightning that she stilled loved him._

_------------_

_Sharpay and her brother walked into school and went into her home room class and everyone was chattering over Troy's computer. _

"_Hey guys! What's going on?" Sharpay asked her fellow class mates. _

"_Oh! Gabriella sent Troy a video with there song playing on it." Taylor replied._

_She went to take a seat by Ryan but didn't bother to pay attention to the little I LOVE TROY moment. _

_Troy pressed play on the button and that is when Sharpay gasped to the sound of her and Troy's song. It wasn't Gabriella and Troy's song, it was Sharpay and Troy's song! _

_Sharpay sprung out of her chair and ran out of the room. Everyone noticed but everyone besides Ryan and Troy shook off the thought._

_They both got up and ran after Sharpay._

_**(A/N: I LOOOVE cliffys! Don't you?R&R)**_


	4. In A Second

Mondler4EvEr: I hope you like this chapter! In the next chapter Gabriella….you are gonna have to wait! I should have it up today. Thanks for the review!

**(A/N: For those who reviewed and liked my story! I will have another story up soon called, Two Separate Lifes! Go to my profile to find out what it is gonna be about! It is a Troypay. Obviously. Read my other story I Can't Take My Eyes Off of You, it's a oneshot. It's short but good. **

**This is a short chapter but more comes soon! )**

**Chapter 4**

_Everyone watched Ryan and Troy run out. _

_Sharpay ran to only place she could…_

"_Do you know where she went?" Troy asked Ryan._

"_No, you?" Ryan replied._

"_Nope!" Troy said._

_Sharpay swung the doors open to the theater and ran up on the stage to the piano. _

_She put her fingers on the keys ever so soft._

_She pressed down on a key._

_She started to sing along with the music._

_**Don't know where you are  
Wish I just could be near you  
I would sail oceans  
To get a glimpse of how you feel**_

You're all the things I'm looking For everything and so much more

What I think  
You are just perfect  
Could it be  
That I am worth it   
Is this thing an open door  
Walk right through to something more  
You and me  
My life would change in a second  
In a second

Don't know how you feel  
You seem to keep it to yourself  
Would you climb mountains  
To show me this is something real

You're all the things I'm looking For everything and so much more

What I think  
You are just perfect  
Could it be  
That I am worth it  
Is this thing an open door  
Walk right through to something more  
You and me  
My life would change in a second  
In a second

Could it be   
Could it be  
You and me  
You and me  
Do I see  
Do I see  
Clearly

What I think  
You are just perfect  
Could it be  
That I am worth it  
Is this thing an open door  
Walk right through to something more

What I think  
You are just perfect  
Could it be  
That I am worth it  
Is this thing an open door  
Walk right through to something more  
You and me  
My life would change in a second  
In a second

_What she didn't know is that Troy and Ryan were at the door of the auditorium listening._

"_Oh. My. God." Troy said in a whisper. But not enough of a whisper for Ryan not to hear._

"_What?" Ryan asked with confusion._

"_You know that song that was on the slideshow of me and Gabi?" _

"_Yes…" Ryan said then it finally hit him._

"_OH MY GOSH! THAT IS YOUR'S AND SHARPAY'S SONG!" Ryan practially screamed._

_Sharpay got up from the piano and wiped away the tears._

_She could have sworn she heard her name. But she shrugged it off._

_She walked over and opened the heavy metal door. _

"_What are you doing here, Troy?" she said while thinking how cute he looked and not even noticing Ryan._

"_That's Our Song…." Troy said ignoring the question._

"_You forgot?" Sharpay yelled through the hallway._

_Just then the lunch bell rang._

_Troy grabbed Sharpay's hand and dragged her along to his secret spot. _

_Leaving Ryan standing there like an idiot._

"_Well, that went well…." Ryan said and then walked back to the classroom to get his books._

_Ryan entered the empty History classroom, or what he thought was empty…._

_**(A/N: What that a good cliffy or what? R&R)**_


	5. Gabriella, Secret Spot, Confusion

Mondler4EvEr: Gabriella is like that in some up coming chapters but I have some things coming up.

**(A/N: I won't be able to update after chapter 6(which I should have up 10-ish maybe) until later tonight or early tomorrow.**

**Thanks for all the reviews!)**

**Chapter 5**

_Ryan entered the empty History classroom, or what he thought was empty…_

_Ryan was humming to the song "All I Ask of You" from the Phantom of the Opera. _

"_Hey Ry!" the figure yelled._

_Ryan jumped out of his shoes._

_He still couldn't see the person._

_He looked around the classroom and then saw the figure in the corner._

"_Ummm….Hi, Gabriella…." Is all Ryan was managed to get out._

_Gabriella started to walk closer to him and stepped to close for comfort. _

"_Uh! Hello! What are you doing?" Ryan screamed at the girl standing 3 inches from his face._

"_You know Ryan, I watch you walk down that hall with **her**. You don't need **her**, you need me, Gabriella Vanessa Montez, the girl of your dreams!" Gabriella said with passion in her voice as if in a sappy soap opera._

_Just then a sappy soap opera queen kissed the drama king! _

_Ryan pushed Gabriella off of him._

_**This girl needs some help...although, she does look pretty! **Ryan thought._

_**Stop it Ryan! You know she is the enemy and she is just trying to play tricks on you. **Ryan yet again thought._

_Gabriella then walked away with a small kewpie doll wave and replied with,_

"_Toaddles!" _

_Ryan walked up to her and said,_

"_#1! Don't call me Ry! Only Shar can say that! #2! Don't say Tootles because that is Sharpay's thing! #3! DON'T EVER KISS ME AGAIN! And #4 for the Young and Stupidness! It's TOOTLES!" Ryan told the girl. _

_The girl walked away with a frustrated frown._

_**That was fun, but it didn't work as how I planned! **Gabriella thought._

_----------------------_

"_Troy! Where do you get off dragging me to this-" she didn't finish once they got to the top of the stairs because she was overwhelmed by the scenery._

"_Troy, this is…." Sharpay managed to say._

"_Beautiful, I know!" Troy replied._

_Then the two drama filled teens sat down both staring at the ground._

"_Why did you do it Troy?" Sharpay said after 30 seconds of silence._

"_Do what?" Troy replied to the sad teary-eyed blonde._

"_You know perfectly well what!" Sharpay said with emotion while standing up with anger._

"_Sharpay, I don't know, I was just, in puppy-love." Troy said also with plenty of emotion._

_Sharpay looked straight in his eyes letting a couple of tears drip from her eyes._

"_Oh! So I was just puppy love to you? 'Cause I don't know about you, but I was and still am madly in love with you!" Sharpay yelled._

"_Wait a minute, did you just say-" Sharpay was cut off by Troy._

"_WAS! I don't love her and I never did. All I know is that I love you too!" Troy said with a smile on his face._

"_I need some time Troy, to get over this, do you know how it feels to have someone cheat on you, because it feels like complete crap!" Sharpay told him with a slight smile on her face._

_They both hugged when the bell rang to go to class._

_They got to the door of the classroom and they hugged each other and Troy gave Sharpay a kiss on the cheek._

_Troy will soon know what it feels like to be cheated on won't he?_

_(A/N: I'm the author and I'm getting way into this story! Haha I love HSM drama! Don't you?)_


	6. Too Wierd to Tell

**Chapter 6**

"_Sharpay!" Ryan said as you saw Sharpay walk away from Troy to their locker._

"_Yah, Ry?" Sharpay said trying to hide the fact that she was crying earlier._

"_Sharpay, your mascara is running. Are you okay?" Ryan asked his by 3 minutes, little sister._

"_Yah, just, nothing." Sharpay said._

"_Just men and mascara." Sharpay added under her breath._

"_Okay, did you just say men and mascara? What does that has to do with anything?"_

"_They both run when you get upset!" Sharpay said while looking at her textbooks._

_Ryan laughed a little at her joke._

"_Did you need to tell me something?": Sharpay said just now noticing that her brother had called her first._

_When she said that, Gabriella walked up to them._

"_Hey Ryan!" Gabriella said with happiness._

"_Hey Sharpay…" Gabriella said with boreness in her voice._

"_Ya, whatever." Sharpay said while giving her brother a nudge saying 'let's go.'_

_Ryan was still staring at Gabriella with confusion of what had happened in the past 5 minutes to him and her._

"_Sharpay, sweetie, could you be a good girl and walk away to your next class so me and your slave can talk for a minute?" Gabriella asked in a snobby tone._

"_Excuse me?" Ryan and Sharpay said at the same time._

"_Don't call me sweetie and he is NOT my slave. He is my brother. BIG FLIPPIN' DEAL IF I ASK HIM TO DO LITTLE SIMPLE THINGS FOR ME! Bug off witch!" Sharpay yelled to the snobby teen._

"_ooo….a such a big sentence for such a little girl!" Gabriella snarled._

"_Shut up, Montez!" the 'Ice Queen' snapped._

"_GIRL, GIRLS, GIRLS! Can you PLEASE do me and Troy a favor and work out your problems?" Ryan asked the two fighting girls. _

_They both cocked up their eyebrows and slowly turned to Ryan with looks of fury. _

"_NO! NOT WITH HER!" they both said at the same time._

_They both turned their attention back to each other._

_Ryan slowly back away with his hands up in the air and his eyes filled with fear._

_Ryan walked to Chemistry class. Sharpay, Troy, Gabriella, and himself all had that class together._

_Ryan walked up to Troy still with fear in his eyes._

"_Dude! What's wrong with you?" Troy asked his fear-eyed friend._

"_Two words…cat fight!" Ryan said while staring straight to the blackboard._

"_Whoa! Sharpay and Montez?" Troy said with worry._

"_Yes, who else? And did you just call Gabriella, Montez?" Ryan asked Troy._

"_Ummmm…I guess Sharpay is rubbing off on me!" Troy said with a grin._

_Ryan then looked at Troy with light-bulb in his brain and over his head._

"_You still like my sister!" Ryan practically yelled. _

_**I told Sharpay but I can't tell her brother, too awkward! **Troy thought._

"_No I don't dude! We are better friends but I don't still like her. I am into Gabriella."_

"_Right dude…" Ryan said while the two girls walked in with anger and every few seconds slapping and kicking each other slightly to show that that fight was NOT over! _

_Then it hit Troy, _

_**What am I gonna do about Montez? **Troy said about his girlfriend. _

_(A/N: Awww sweet Troy…so immature to know just dump her. I have a few things up my sleeve. So don't try to guess what the story is gonna be about! 'Cause I already know! Lol jk)_


	7. 3 Rocks and 3 Words

Mondler4EvEr: Thanks for all the great reviews! You are my favorite reviewer so far!

**Suite Life ZC: I hope you like this chapter! **

**ELM-tree10: Thanks for the review! **

**(A/N: I was told that I didn't have much Troypay in my story. I have a plan. So just hold up my peeps!)**

**---------**

Chapter 7 

_Troy ran up to the Evans' door and knocked on it. _

_Sharpay was in her room listening to, "Don't Cha" by the Pussycat Dolls and she didn't hear the knock.(A/N: Ryan isn't home. Use your imagination on where he is.)_

_Troy knocked on the door a couple of times and there was no answer. But he knew at least Sharpay was there because her pink convertible was in the drive way._

_Troy decided to relive last month._

_Troy walked to side of the two story house to where Sharpay's window was. _

_He grabbed a couple of rocks and threw them at her window. _

_Sharpay jumped a little at the bang._

_Troy threw 3 rocks when the window slowly crept open. When the window was all the way open, a blonde stuck her head out. _

_Troy dropped the rocks and to the ground they fell. Troy's mouth was wide open. There she was, the love of his life, Sharpay Evans. She had beautiful blonde hair that night. It was tied up into a ponytail and went over her right shoulder. She was wearing pajamas. The top said 'Do you believe in love at first sight?(or should I walk by again)' and pink pants that had the words Drama Queen on her butt. _

_Sharpay looked at him confused. _

_Then Troy finally got the courage to speak._

"_Sharpay, come down here real quick."_

_Sharpay climbed down the tree by her window. She reached the bottom and had a smile plastered on her face._

_Troy saw her smile and it made him weak at the knees. _

_He smiled back._

_They were about 10 feet apart from each other._

"_Sharpay, I made the biggest mistake of my life."_

"_What was that?" Sharpay asked._

"_Kissing Gabriella, forgetting our song, and most of all, letting you walk out of my life!"_

_Sharpay was in 'awe' at the words of Troy Bolton._

"_Troy, are you trying to ask me back out?"_

"_No." _

_Sharpay's smile turned into a frown._

"_Oh."_

"_I mean, I am trying to ask you to be my girlfriend! I love you Sharpay Evans and I always will!"_

"_Oh Troy! I love you too!"_

_Sharpay ran towards Troy and rapped her legs around his waist._

_They both kissed with passion._

_They finally broke apart._

"_What about Gabriella?" Sharpay asked._

"_Don't worry about Gabriella. I have it all figured out."_

"_You are the cutest boy and I know I belong to you and I always haved and will. Not only are you cute but you are smart, entertaining, you think I look beautiful no matter what I am wearing and even when Gabriella was mean to me you were always nice and polite. I just wish I was nicer to you Troy! I love you with all my might and I don't know how I can go another second with out you in my life, so yes I will be your girlfriend!"_

_Troy kissed Sharpay and carried her into the house. He put her on the couch gently and they started kissing for another good twenty minutes. _

"_Troy…"_

"_Yah?" they said between kisses._

"_I love you!"_

"_I love you too!"_

_Sharpay had left the radio on in her room. They stopped kissing because there song came on the radio and they could hear it through the house._

"_That's Our Song…" Sharpay said._

"_and it always will be." Troy said._

_They both started to kiss each other again and as you know. It turned into a make-out session. _

_(A/N: This is NOT the end! Just a REALLY good chapter which seemed like the ending because it was so good! lol jk!)_


	8. Sorry, Breakfast Pie, and Kisses

Zashley 358: Here is your update! lol

Nneessssaa: Sharpay and Troy won! I only had three people review!

xBeautifulSoulx: I love your user name first of all! Second of all thanks for the aweome review! Third of all, I'm glad you hate Troyella because that means you will read all of my stories! I hate Troyella too. Troypay is just so…I don't know how to put it. There is something about them. I guess it matches the old saying, "You want something you can't have!" They aren't supposed to be together in the movie so that just makes it even more special!

Azndoll10: Troy's plan is in this chapter so here you go!

Mondler4EvEr: I was hoping you would say you were glad they were back together. Gabriella is gonna do something in this chapter! Read on, please! I'm sorry! The Sharpay and Troy thing won! But we will go back in time in the next chapter 'cause Troy is gonna tell the basketball robots what happened between him and Gabriella.

(A/N: Okay! Here we go! As you can tell, I LOOOVE to use….!….those, a lot! See? Okay, anway! I hope you guys liked this chapter. Now let's get on with the show, or the book, or the fanfiction…….whatever:oD)

--------

Chapter 8

Troy and Sharpay walked into East High with Troy's arm around Sharpay's waist.

_Earlier that morning…._

**BEEP** **BEEP** **BEEP**

Sharpay slowly lifted her head up to see her clock flash, 6:00.

She almost told her self to turn on the snooze button but stopped herself quickly at the thought of Troy. She had to make her self look beautiful!

She jumped out of bed and went into the bathroom and turned the shower on to slightly warm water.

She got out of the shower after about 10 minutes.

She put her towel over her body and another towel in her hair.

She ran over to her closet and picked out a pink sparkly spaghetti top, denim miniskirt with rhinestones at the bottom, pink pumps and a white sparkly newsboy hat.

When she had her outfit picked out and put it on she sat her hat down on the bathroom counter and fixed her hair to look wavy, yet straight at the same time.

When she had that done she grabbed her purse and her hat and ran down stairs.

"Hey sis! Good morning!" Ryan yelled at his enthusiastic sister.

"Hey Ry!" Sharpay replied in a hurry.

When she reached the living room, the doorbell rang.

She ran to door and was expecting Troy, but instead it was Gabriella.

"Ummm….Hi Gabi!" Sharpay tried to sound excited and happy for Troy's sake but didn't succeed.

"I just wanted to come over here to say I'm sorry." Gabriella said.

"What? Is this some kind of trick?"

"Me and Troy broke up because he loves you. He really loves you." Gabriella said to the stunned blonde.

"I know. I really love him too." Sharpay replied.

"Friends?" Gabriella asked.

"Friends!" Sharpay said this time very enthustiastic.

Ryan smiled because he overheard.

"You want to come in?" Sharpay asked her new friend.

"Oh no thanks! I better get going for school and don't worry. About you and Troy, your secrets safe with me." (A/N: For those of you who missed my Authors Note, it is supposed to be that nobody besides there familys new about the two and when Troy and Gabriella were really good friends, he told her. Just thought I would let you know!)

"Okay! Bye!"

"Bye!"

While Gabriella was pulling out Sharpay closed the door and walked away to the kitchen, where Ryan was.

"Whatcha doin' Ry?" Sharpay asked her twin.

"Eastin' breakfast pie." He replied between bites.

"Breakfast pie? Who eats breakfast pie?" Sharpay asked.

"Me…" Ryan said while looking at his twin sister.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"I'm sure you do!" Sharpay replied while walking out to get the door.

Sharpay opened the door and was greeted by a kiss.

They pulled apart.

"I waited all night long to do that!" Troy said to his girlfriend.

Sharpay smiled and they kept kissing. There at the door. With it wide open.

Ryan sat his clean yet dirty plate in the dishwasher.

He grabbed his backpack and walked to the door.

He saw that his sister and his best friend were kissing and he was a bit disgusted.

"Stop it." He said clear and plainly while making his way through the door.

They both stopped to look and rolled there eyes.

_Back at school…._

Troy and Sharpay walked into East High with Troy's arm around Sharpay's waist.

They walked past Troy's locker so they could go to Sharpay's locker first.

The basketball buddies were huddled around waiting for Troy by his locker.

They all were shocked while they saw the the 'Basketball Guy' and the 'Ice Queen' walk together like they were…. dare I say it…. BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND!

Sharpay looked back and just gave them a quick glance.

(A/N: Until next time! You like this chapter? I know you did!)


	9. My Dear Daddy?

Chapter 9

_Sharpay turned back and gave them a quick glance._

"What are they doing together?" Chad asked Zeke.

"All I know is that he stole my woman!" was all Zeke could say.

Chad slapped Zeke in the back of the head.

"This isn't about you! This is about Troy dating the ICE QUEEN!" Chad accentuated Ice Queen.

"He might not be dating her, they might just be secret friends." Jason added.

"They aren't even supposed to be that!" Chad yelled.

-------------

After basketball practice ……

"Hey Troy…"

"I know what you are gonna say Chad,

Why are you dating that cold hearted witch with a captil B!" he said with the great impression of Chad.

"Well, why are you?" Chad replied.

"First of all, we have been dating off and on since 8th grade! Second of all, She isn't a cold hearted witch! And third of all, I-I-I- love her…." Troy said.

"Wait you didn't tell me?" Chad asked his oh so loyal best friend.

"You would have done exactly this!" Troy replied.

"No I wouldn't ha- okay I would have….but COME FLIPPIN' ON! YOUR DATING THE ICE QUEEN! WHAT EVER HAPPENED TO GABRIELLA! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DATING HER, OR WAS THAT A LIE TO?"

Mr. Bolton heard the yelling from his office and stepped out to see what was going on.

"Troy, Chad, what's going on in here?" Jack asked his son.

"His new girlfriend!" Chad replied.

"Oh! You mean Gabriella? She is so much better then any other of his girlfriends. Isn't she?" Jack replied with sweetness in his voice.

"No, we're talking about Sharpay and don't say it dad. She is MUCH better then Gabriella and if you don't approve I could care less because I love her!" Troy slightly yelled at his dad.

"Chad you better go." Jack said.

"Right…" Chad said while grabbing his gym bag and going to meet up with Taylor.

"Troy, why are you dating that-that-that…" he couldn't think of a word to say.

"Shut up dad!" Troy yelled.

"Don't you dare talk back to me! I am your father and you will respect me!"

"I am sick of you and mom not approving of us! What did she EVER do to you?" Troy said with one hand on his hip.

"She, she, she, she…."

"EXACTLY!" Troy said.

"Troy, she did nothing good for you. Name one thing she did for you." Jack said calmly.

"There's many, but one thing…she taught me how to love." Troy said.

"Gay, gay, gay, gay, gay." Was all Jack to say to his son.

"Dad! I'm serious. She is the best thing that ever happened to me and the biggest mistake I made in my life was letting her go for a week. A week is like a year to me dad, I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat, just after 2 days. If that isn't love then, I don't know what is." Troy said staring into his father's eyes.

"Troy, are you eating? Because if you aren't then you better because you need the fuel for basketball."

"Dad! I just told you about something VERY important in my life and that is all you can think about is basketball? And yes I am eating but I don't need it."

"Yah whatever. Did you just say you don't need it? Are you taking steroids? Troy NO going out with ANYONE for a year!"

"Dad! I'm not taking steroids."

"Then what do you mean?"

"Until you REALLY approve. I'm quitting basketball."

Troy walked out and jumped into his car where Sharpay was sitting with the radio on and singing along to 'Something More' by Aly and AJ. Troy just sat there watching her every move.

Sharpay then noticed that he was staring at her.

"What are you looking at?" Sharpay said sweetly.

"You." Troy replied.

"What's wrong? You seem down."

"Nothing, I just quit basket ball." Troy replied while starting the car.

"Nothing? That's a something! Why did you quit baby?" Sharpay replied.

"It's my dad. He just did something. I will tell you later." Troy said while starting to drive.

"Okay…" Sharpay said while sitting way back in her seat.

**(A/N: OOOO Intense chapter! I know I said I was going to make it when he breaks up with her. But I got this idea! But I PROMISE that the next chapter will the be the break up between Gabi and Troy! R&R) **


	10. The Big Bang BreakUp

Mondler4EvEr: I thought that one was intense too. This one sorta is.

xBeautifulSoulx: I'm glad you liked it so much. I remember watching HSM and thinking, Gabriella…STOP BEING SUCH A GOODY-TWOSHOES! LOL

Chapter 10

The day after the big fight between Troy and his dad he was hanging out with Chad, Zeke, and Jason at the Burger King and they asked him a question.

"What happened between you and Gabriella anyway. Like how did she take it?" Zeke asked while taking a bite out of his burger.

Troy dropped his fry and looked at his friends.

"You really want to know?" Troy asked.

"Duh!" the three said in unison.

"Okay…I was driving to Gabriella's after going to Sharpay's to apologize for what I did to her…"

FLASHBACK 

Troy was driving down his street when he stopped the car in front of Montez's house. He decided that this was a perfect chance to talk to her.

Troy pulled his car into the driveway and knocked on the door. Gabriella answered.

"Hey Troy!" Gabriella said while kissing him.

Troy felt bad kissing Gabriella when he just left a make out session with Sharpay.

When they stopped kissing Gabriella took his hand and led him into the house and shut the door.

"Listen Gabriella, we need to talk." Troy said.

"I saw this coming…" Gabriella said.

Troy looked at her with confusion.

Just then Troy's cell phone rang.

**Bolton, Jack**

**URGENT**

It read.

"Hey listen, just give me a second. It's my dad, he says its urgent." Troy said using air quotes for urgent. Usually urgent for his dad was there was no air in the basketball.

"Yah sure."

When Troy walked into her kitchen the doorbell rang.

Gabriella answered the door and frowned. It was Ryan.

"Ryan this really isn't a good time." Gabriella said with worry that Troy could walk out any second and then the breakup would be blamed on her.

"No….I don't care if you are fixing to go see the queen! We need to talk NOW!"

"Wait, you can't! Troy is here." Gabriella said while attempting to pull him back outside but she didn't succeed.

"Perfect! I can tell Troy what a jerk you've been!" Ryan said smiling.

"Tell me what?" Troy said walking into the living and putting his phone back into his pocket.

Gabriella started to sweat big time.

"Do you want to know more about your little perfect girlfriend?" Ryan said smirking but still looking at Gabriella.

"Ummm….Sure?" Troy said half question half statement.

"She had the nerve to come on to me and make me feel something for her when no one in there right mine would!" Ryan said while poking his finger into her rib.

"She had the nerve to yell at my sister and try to hit her! By the way, don't lay a hand on my little sister or you will never step foot on East High's campus again!" he said backing her into a corner while Troy was watching all this go on in shock.

"She had the nerve to kiss you when she perfectly well knew that you and Sharpay were dating! That is what your perfect little girlfriend did to you, me and Sharpay. You ready to break up with her yet?" Ryan said turned his attention to Troy."

"Yah, I am! So I kissed you for you to go try to mess with the only girl in my life that ever mattered to me? You came on to Ryan? You-you made all this drama happen and YOU are the reason I didn't eat, sleep, or breath for days! Gabriella Montez, it is going to take a LONG time for me to forgive you for this. I will, one of these days, maybe tomorrow, maybe next year, maybe 50 years later. But most of all if you EVER lay a finger on my girl again then like Ryan said, you won't step foot on East High's campus again. You can hurt me, you can hurt Ryan but you can NOT hurt Sharpay! You hear me? Now, we're over! Let's go Ryan!" Troy said with anger in every last drop of his words.

"Okay, wait-" Ryan stopped dead in his tracks. "Who said she could hurt me?" Ryan said with fear. Troy stared at Ryan with frustration. "KIDDING, KIDDING!" Ryan yelled knowing if he didn't say it soon then he would get a hit of his life. He knew that Troy loved his little sister. He just knew that Troy didn't want to admit it in front of him.

Troy and Ryan walked out of the door and Gabriella sat down on the couch and cried.

FLASHBACK OVER

"THAT is what happened!" Troy said while taking a sip of his Coke.

"Whoa…." Was all they could say back.

Troy just let out a small chuckle.

**(A/N: You like this chapter? Tell me! R&R)**


	11. He's Back

Thanks for all the AWESOME reviews!

(A/N: Currently listening to "Full Circle" by Cheyenne, I recommend it. It's an awesome song! Best one on the album!)

Chapter 11

Sharpay was sitting at her computer desk and was reading Summerland fanfictions. (A/N: I am addicted! I recommend, You Are My Refuge and Under Her Window. Those are the best ones. I might write one soon.) She was home alone yet again, Troy, Ryan, Chad, Zeke, and Jason were all out doing some guy's night alone.

Sharpay was about to turn to the next chapter when she heard the door slam, she jumped a little but thought nothing of it. She heard footsteps coming to her door and was expecting Ryan or her mom or something come to the door. But instead it was her dad.

He slammed the door and stared at Sharpay.

Mark hadn't been back since Sharpay was 10 years old. She was now 16 years old. He hadn't been back 6 years.

Sharpay stared at him intently. Ryan didn't like his father ever since he left their mother, him and Sharpay alone but Sharpay still loved him.

"Daddy! Your home!" Sharpay yelled and hugged him.

He shoved her off of him.

"What's wrong?" Sharpay asked sitting on her bed.

"You want me to tell you what's wrong sweety?" her father asked her.

"Yes daddy. You know you can tell me anything." Sharpay said to her father.

"It's that your mother never gave me custody of you and Ryan is what is wrong! Now I'm going to get the car started and you are going to come with me. Don't worry. I will bring you back. I just want to show you something." Sharpay didn't trust her dad so when he left she wrote a note that said: He's back…. –Sharpay and left it on her computer desk, grabbed her coat, and purse and ran downstairs to the car. She was afraid to go but she was more afraid of her mom and dad getting into a huge blow up fight and her dad getting drunk and hitting Ryan like he did before he left.

--------------

"Hey Troy, let's go home! Sharpay's home alone and I'm kind of worried about her and don't you want to ask her out on that date?" Ryan told Troy.

"Ummm.. Yah! We better go."

Troy said his goodbyes to Chad, Zeke, and Jason and they left in Ryan's car.

Ryan and Troy pulled into the driveway and walked into the house.

"Sharpay!" Ryan yelled.

"Sharpay, we're home, where are you?" Ryan yelled again.

"Troy's here!" Ryan was expecting his sister to run down the stairs to that statement.

"Let's go check on her, she might be asleep from studying." Troy said.

"Good idea." Ryan said.

They both jolted up the stairs to Sharpay's room and Ryan decided to open slightly and saw that the light was on but her purse was gone.

Ryan told Troy to come on in.

They both scanned the room for some kind of clue.

Ryan scanned around the computer desk and found a note.

He's back…. –Sharpay

"Oh My. God!"

Troy went over to where Ryan was and read the note but didn't get it.

Ryan put the note in his pocket and went downstairs and yelled for Troy to follow.

**(A/N: Hmmmm…. What's going to happen? I know, but do you? R&R)**


	12. Protecters

Again, thanks for all the AWESOME reviews!

(A/N: This is a chapter FULL of suspense, I think. It is in my opinion! That is all that matters! haha)

Chapter 12

Mark pulled Sharpay out of the car and dragged her into the small apartment. It only had 1 bedroom, 1 VERY small bathroom, a small kitchen, and a small living area.

"Dad! What are we doing here?" Sharpay yelled in fear.

"You'll see." Mark said evilly.

He was dragging her by her arm and was acting like she was a rag doll.

"OW! Dad, your hurting me!" Sharpay screamed.

"Good!" Mark said to his daughter.

_I should have believed Ryan when he said dad was a bad person. He said that there was more to him then I thought. _Sharpay thought.

He threw her to the ground and was about to kick her when….

"Don't you dare touch her!" Troy and Ryan said in unison.

Sharpay was in tears.

"No! Troy, Ryan please go!" Sharpay said afraid that her brother or boyfriend could get hurt.

"Troy go over and protect Sharpay! I will take care of Mark!" Ryan yelled while walking towards the tall man.

Troy ran towards Sharpay and put her head towards his chest.

"Troy….we….have to…..help….Ryan….like call…the police!" Sharpay said between sobs.

"Okay" Troy said in a comforting voice while taking his cell phone out of his jean pocket.

Slap Kick

"Ryan!" Sharpay screamed.

She jumped out of Troy's arms and grabbed the beer bottle on the counter and slammed it in the back of his head.

"Sharpay!" Troy yelled making sure she was okay.

Sharpay fell to ground where Ryan was unconscious and cried into his chest.

"Ryan, it's okay, the police and the ambulance are almost here!" she yelled.

Just then the police came in with guns in the air.

The saw the crying girl and asked her if there was anyone else in the apartment. Sharpay couldn't respond. So Troy did for her.

"No sir." Troy said to the police officer.

"Paramedics are on thee way." The second police officer said.

Sharpay got up and ran into Troy's arms.

Just then, Sharpay felt a hand on foot.

(A/N: OOOO a cliffy! I love 'em! Me watching Laguna Beach! YAHZZ! It hasn't come on in like, how long? At least I couldn't catch it. Kristin and Stephen 4EVER! R&R)


	13. Because You Live

I'm glad you all like the story so much! Here is the 13th Chapter!

Chapter 13

Sharpay looked down to where her foot was and found a conscious Mark down there.

Sharpay screamed and Troy kicked him in, 'the spot.' (If you don't know what I'm talking about then---OY FREAKING VEH!)

Mark screamed in pain and looked up at Sharpay and pulled her away. The police dashed in and told him to let go of the freaked girl.

Mark refused and said that if they step any closer then he would kill her.

"Step any closer, she's DEAD!" Mark screamed.

Troy was stunned. He was staring at the police and then back at his girlfriend and started to silently cry.

"I will take a die for Sharpay." Troy said.

Then Mark fell down.

They all looked down and saw Ryan slightly awake.

Sharpay ran towards Troy and kissed him passionately and they parted so they could see what was going on.

The police parted Mark and Ryan and handcuffed Mark for attempted abduction and murder.

Sharpay rushed to Ryan's side to see if he was alright. Troy followed.

"Ry! Are you okay? God, Ry! Why did you come after me? I didn't want you to because I knew he would do this to you!" Sharpay said followed by a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I know you are a control freak so you wanted to take matters into your own hands…" Ryan said sarcasticly. Sharpay slapped him playfully.

"But don't worry Shar…..because you live…." Ryan said whispering the last part in her ear.

Troy watched this brother sister bond and they all hugged.

The paramedics came in when the three parted from the hug.

Even though he seemed fine now they put him on the gurnie. (how the heck do you spell that?)

Sharpay and Troy walked out of the apartment and climbed into the ambulance with Ryan.

Sharpay was at Ryan's side and was holding his hand along with Troy's.

Troy decided that he should probably call the Evan's mom and call his parents and Gabriella.

"Hello."

"Hey Mrs. Evans! Are you back from your trip yet?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"Oh! Sorry! This is Troy Bolton."

"Oh! Troy! Hey sweetie how are you?"

"Me, fine! Sharpay and Ryan, not so good."

"What happened? Troy, where are they?"

"There right here Mrs. Evans and you better come to the hospital and we will explain everything!"

"Okay, I will be right there!"

"Okay see you there." Troy said while hanging up the phone and going on to call his parents and then Gabriella.

**(A/N: Wow! I didn't even see that coming! haha I think of the ideas while writing the chapter! R&R)**


	14. Ryan Is In the Hospital

Chapter 14

"Sharpay! Troy! Where is Ryan?" Mrs. Evan's called out.

Sharpay ran up to her tear stricken mother.

"He's with the doctor right now!" Sharpay said.

Sharpay's tear were almost gone. She had used so much of her energy crying and worrying and Ryan that she was ready to just make this whole day end and collapse on her bed.

The doctor came out and told them the news.

"Mrs. And Ms. Evans, you son and brother will be fine. He just needs a lot of stitches and since he was thrown up against the wall, he has a broken arm but besides that he is fine. You can go see him if you'd like to."

"Definitely." Like mother like daughter.

"Yah, I'll come with." Troy added.

It was a hallway down to where they were seated.

Sharpay was walking right by Troy and he put his arm around her in comfort.

Gabriella came running down the hall.

"Sharpay, Troy, Mrs. Evans! How is he?"

"We were fixing to go see. You can come to." Sharpay said.

"Okay, absoulutely." Gabriella replied.

They all walked into Ryan's hospital room.

Mrs. Evans ran over and put her arms around him.

"What happened? The doctor said you were thrown against the wall! Did you get in a fight at school or something?" Mrs. Evans asked.

Gabriella nodded her head to show that she was thinking the same thing.

"He came back….we all knew he would. But we just didn't want to admit it." Ryan said.

"I am going to kill him! Did he get away? Why did he hurt you? Was he drunk again?" Mrs. Evans said in panic.

"Wait, wait, who's _he_?" Gabriella asked.

"Our dad. He came back to our house while mom was landing her plane and Ryan was out so I was home alone. He hasn't been back in 6 years. But before he left. He-he beat up Ryan. He almost hurt me but Ryan was my protector through it all since mom was at her job." Sharpay explained.

Gabriella's eyes got wide.

"Sharpay sweetie if Ryan wasn't home then how did he get hurt?" Mrs. Evans asked her daughter.

"Well since he obviously didn't know you were coming home," Sharpay said pointing to Ryan and her mom.

"He came in there I gave him a hug, but for future reference, I now hate him. He threw me off of him. I asked him what was wrong. He said that it was that you didn't give him custody of us and he told me to come with him, I left a note for Ryan to let him know that dad was back and him and Troy somehow found us and Ryan got into a fight with dad, the police came, locked him, and now here we are!" Sharpay said while taking a breath every now and then.

"Wow Shar! That was a mouth full!" Troy said right before kissing her on the forehead.

Everybody chuckled a bit.

"How did you find us? Sharpay asked Troy and Ryan.

"Well, Mark obviously doesn't have enough money for a new car since he spends it all on beer. So I remembered what his car looked like and I always kept his license tag in case something like this happened." Ryan said looking at his sister.

"Oh! Thanks Ry, I don't know what I would do without you." Sharpay replied.

Sharpay hugged her brother and then turned her attention to her boyfriend.

"You! You would take a bullet for me? That is THE sweetest thing anyone has ever done or said to me." Sharpay said and then hugged her boyfriend and then kissed a bit too long.

"Stop it." Ryan said clear and plainly.

They parted and everyone laughed.

"No problem, babe. You know I would do anything for you! Me and Ryan have got your back." Troy said and kissed her back.

"I love you!" Sharpay said after they parted.

"I love you too!" Troy said.

(A/N: Again! Not the end! Just an awesome chapter that seemed like the end! haha R&R)


	15. Promise

All of the responses to this story have been sooo awesome!

(A/N: This will be my last chapter….tear…..but I ran out of ideas. I might do a sequel if I can think of one.)

Chapter 15

Today was the last day of the gangs sophomore year. Classes ended at 12:30 today and everyone decided to have a pool party at the Evan's at 3.

Troy was sitting at his desk waiting for the bell to ring. He thought about yesterday's disscustion with his father, Jack.

FLASHBACK 

Jack was sitting on the couch waiting for his son to come home.

"Son, is that you?" he called aloud.

"Yes dad it's me!" Troy replied.

"Troy come in here and talk to me real quick and get your mother to come in here to." Jack told his son.

"Okay…" Troy said a little confused.

Seconds later, Troy and his mother were down the stairs and in the living room with Jack.

"Troy, do you really love this girl?" Jack asked his son with his two hands in the praying position.

"Yah dad I do, how many times do I have to say that to you to prove it to you?" Troy asked.

"How do you know you are actually in love with her?" Kathleen added.

"Mortals walk, she floats. Mortals have to brush their hair, her hair is perfect and glowing at all times. Mortals put on make-up, she looks beautiful at all times. Mortals laugh, she giggles. Mortals jump, she flies. Mortals are ugly, she is beautiful, gorgeous, just magnificent. Mortals have flaws, she's flawless. She's, just, my angel!" Troy said in a daze.

Jack and Kathleen smiled at what they used to think was puppy love but now knew it was love.

"You really are in love with her." Kathleen said in the midst of crying because her baby boy was growing up.

Jack nodded in agreement.

Troy shook himself out of his daze.

"And the best part about it…. she loves me too." Troy added.

"I'll be right back." Kathleen said.

Minutes later, she walked down the stairs with…

FLASHBACK ENDED 

Troy stopped thinking about it at the sound of _her _voice saying his name.

He looked over at her and she smiled.

"The bell rang, you weren't paying attention one bit were you?" Sharpay said giggling.

"Nope. Not one bit." Troy said while taking his arm around her.

They walked to her locker and started to talk.

"I better get going. I will see you at 3, sweetie." Troy said.

He kissed her and she watched him walk away.

Ryan and Sharpay walked out of the school looking, well, normal. Sharpay wasn't all sparkled up like usual, and Ryan wasn't wearing those very cute yet odd looking hats. They worked for Ryan but not for anyone else. He was instead wearing jeans and a t-shirt and Sharpay was wearing a denim skirt and hot pink spaghetti top. They weren't the Ice King and Queen anymore. Sharpay was still a drama queen. But she wasn't mean to anyone anymore.

When the twins walked into there house there mom walked up to them to tell them that everything for there party was ready.

She gave them both a hug and gave Ryan one especially. He had just recently healed from the incident with Mark.

Sharpay jolted up to her room and had to pick out what bikini to wear.

By 2:30 she finally decided.

Troy, Gabriella, Chad, and Taylor were there but a couple of other people were coming to.

Sharpay walked down stairs and had a cover over herself so she didn't have to just wear a bathing suit while eating and such.

She walked into the backyard and Troy and Chad stared at her every move. Troy's jaw dropped.

Troy got himself out of his daze and looked at his friend.

"Stop staring at my girlfriend!" Troy yelled.

Taylor turned over and slapped Chad in the back of the head.

He soon turned and looked at Taylor with a questioning look.

"What did I do?" Chad asked innocently.

"You were staring at my girlfriend." Troy replied.

"Exactly!" Taylor added.

"Aww…come on babe! You know I love you." Chad said while looking over at Taylor and kissing her.

Troy rolled his eyes and walked over to wear Gabriella was.

She was staring at him all day and he REALLY wanted to know why.

"Hey Gabriella." Troy said while getting some punch.

"Hey Troy." Gabriella said nervously.

"What's your problem today? Your acting really weird!" Troy asked the nervous brunette.

"I'm just worried that you will never forgive me…" Gabriella said with tears forming in her eyes.

Troy went over to her and hugged her.

"I forgive you." Troy said.

"Oh my gosh! Are you sure?" Gabriella yelled in excitement.

"Definitely!" Troy replied.

They hugged one more time and then a certain blonde caught his eye.

Sharpay was right by the pool and took off her cover.

He stared at her perfect figure.

He was planning on giving her something later on at the park and he couldn't wait.

Around 7 people started to leave since the sun started to go down.

Troy was the only one left in the group and he went over to Sharpay who was saying her goodbyes to people.

He lifted her up over his shoulder.

"Troy! What are you doing?" Sharpay yelled in the middle of laughing histericaly.

Troy smiled to himself and replied with, "Somewhere you'll love."

He finally put her down when they got to the park and he led her to the sandbox.

The sandbox is where they first met when they were four.

Sharpay looked at it and cried in joy.

"Troy! How could you remember this?" Sharpay asked while still looking at the sandbox.

"How could I forget the most wonderful day in my life. I knew the moment I laid eyes on you that we were ment to be. I love you Sharpay. More than you will every know." Troy told her.

Sharpay ran over to him and hugged him.

"Go over there in the sand box and dig in the middle." Troy told her.

Sharpay nodded while smiling and dug right there. She dug for a good 30 seconds and found a small black box.

"Troy….I'm-I'm speechless….." Sharpay said.

"It's a promise ring. It's my mom's, my dad gave it to her and she said you don't have to keep the line going so I had something engraved for us. Look at it." Troy said while crying a bit in joy also.

"Troypay Is Everlasting." Sharpay read aloud.

Sharpay looked up at her boyfriend and ran into his arms.

"I love you Sharpay Evans!" Troy said while hugging her.

"I love you Troy Bolton!" Sharpay with tears streaming down her eyes.

Troy kissed Sharpay passionately and she returned the kiss.

After they kissed they both sang the one verse to their song.

"I Could Not Ask For More…." They both sang with there eyes closed.

(A/N: Wonderful moment, eh? R&R Was that a waste of your natural born time or was it worth it? I need to know! Click that blueish button and tell me!)


End file.
